scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Big Café Adventure
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Big Café Adventure is A Restaurant Episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Cast * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Goofy * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Ludwig Von Drake * Pluto * Chip and Dale * Clarabelle Cow * Pete * Toodles * Leo * June * Quincy * Annie * Rocket * Jake * Izzy * Cubby * Skully * Peter Pan * Tinker Bell * Captain Hook * Doc McStuffins * Lambie * Stuffy * Chillie * Hallie * Squeakers * Princess Sofia * Robin * Mia * Whatnaught * Clover * Handy Manny * Kelly * Flicker * Felipe * Turner * Stretch * Dusty * Rusty * Pat * Squeeze * Beamer * Lefty * Lily * Junior * Ticks * Tocks * Roland * Sneeze * Zip * Spinner * CatBoy * Owlette * Gekko * Special Agent Oso * Dottie * Wolfie * Buffo * Mr Dos * Paw Pilot * Rapide * Shutterbug * Whirly Bird * Musa * Miles * Loretta * Pooh * Tigger * Darby * Buster * Piglet * Lumpy * Kanga and Roo * Eeyore * Rabbit * Ellyvan * Zooter * Bungo * Taxicrab * Carla * Crocker * Hippobus * The Beetlebugs * Lance * Bobby * Dozer * Miss Jolly * Toadhog * Flagogo * Barnacles * Kwazii * Peso * Catboy * Owlette * Gekko * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Ono * Beshte * Anga * Bingo * Rolly * Bob * Hissy * A.R.F. * Keia * Niko Tallides * Everest * Tracker * Sylvia * Arrby * Sweetie * Sesame Workshop * Octo Blowhoe * Havrey Brown * Zooli * Strawberry * Vampirina * Demi * Gregoria * Wolfie * Baby Kermit * Baby Piggy * Summer Penguin * Baby Fozzie * Baby Animal * Baby Gonzo * Nancy Clancy * Frenchy * Eubie * Wayne * Twinkle * Kip * Fran * Stanley * Dennis * Lester * Lionel * Mimi * Marcy * Harry * Elsie * Jojo * Goliath * Skeeter * Croaky * Tina * Pip * Freddy * Captain Beakman * K.C. * Bodhi * Ava * J.P. * Paulie * Mia * Kiki * Precious * Scooter * Chase * Marty * Octavia * Sunny * Didi * Penn * Pablo * Pearl * Kiera * Princess Elena * Princess Isabel * Kate * Mim-Mim * Bluey * Bingo * Muffin * Socks * Kit * Rolie Polie Olie Summary Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters are so excited to have pretend restaurant at café! They even play Blue's Clues to figure out what dessert we should make. Clues # A Cookie # A Scoop of Ice Cream # Another Cookie Answer to Blue's Clues * An Ice Cream Sandwich Transcript * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Big Café Adventure/Transcript Category:Disney Junior Spoofs Category:Disney Junior Crossovers Category:Restaurant Episodes Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse TV Spoofs